


Open to Interpretation

by demonologistindenim



Series: One of the Boys [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Coldest Hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonologistindenim/pseuds/demonologistindenim
Summary: Some holidays are open to interpretation. Crowley is more than happy to take advantage of that. Set in the One of the Boys! canon-divergent verse, but can be read as a stand-alone drabble.
Series: One of the Boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009419
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Open to Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: 100 word drabble (exact word count), include reference to a March holiday.

“No.” Dean said.

“Yes,” Crowley replied, rifling through the hunter’s dresser.

“Dean, please just eat a slice of pie.”

“I blame you for this, Cas.”

“My 365 day calendar did say it’s Make Your Own Holiday Day,” the angel offered lamely.

“And Hunter Appreciation Day is a very nice idea. But not,” Dean pointed warningly at Crowley, “Throw Out Old Flannel Shirts Day.”

“Oh, I’m not throwing them out,” Crowley smirked on his way out the door, loaded down with threadbare flannel and well-patched plaid. “I’m using the fabric to make hex bags.”

Dean growled, and followed after the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Thayer for inviting me to this month’s round of Coldest Hits. The idea that someone – likely Sam – got Cas a 365 day calendar could only lead to an abundance of irrelevant holidays being celebrated at the bunker. And if a day like Make Your Own Holiday day is open to interpretation, there is no way Crowley wouldn’t go about taking advantage of that. The hex bags are a reference to a lengthy piece on Tumblr about Crowley’s untraditional style of spellcraft.


End file.
